<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his little pet - d.m by hdrione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146964">his little pet - d.m</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdrione/pseuds/hdrione'>hdrione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, BDSM, Bath Sex, Blood Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinks, Knifeplay, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Mommy Issues, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Rape, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdrione/pseuds/hdrione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I just can't stop thinking about you, your voice, your face, your body, your taste, every inch of you occupates my head and my body all the time and I can't handle it anymore."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia Cosset: halfblood, hufflepuff, 19 years</p><p>Draco Malfoy: pureblood, slytherin, 23 years (potions teacher) </p><p>Alex Cosset: halfblood, slytherin, 20 years</p><p>Alexis Zabini: pureblood, hufflepuff, 18 years</p><p>Lydia Lovegood: pureblood, ravenclaw, 18 years</p><p>Clyde Nott: pureblood, slytherin, 18 years</p><p>Carter Smith: halfblood, gryffindor, 19 years</p><p>if you guys want to check their pictures you can go to my wattpad: hdrione </p><p>INTRODUCTIONS - WARNINGS </p><p>Hey, so I just want to warn all of you that this fanfiction is not mine except for the character that I put in the previous “chapter” but besides that characters, the others are from J.K Rowling (wich here I am an anti) </p><p>I will also warn you that it will have these topics in this fanfiction: r@pe, violence, abuse, alcohol, knives, self-h4rming, a LOT of k!nks, s0cidal thoughts, and obviously sexual content. If that’s not your type of fanfiction I suggest you don’t read </p><p>And well this is my first fanfiction, and please comment on some CONSTRUCTIVE critics, no hate because I will delete those comments. </p><p>Well you were warned, have a great reading</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did you ever think about why we get so hurt when we love someone? I mean I do everything in my power to make another person happy but me? I don’t get anything, I have to be the fucking perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect girlfriend I have to be fucking perfect in everything, but for what? What do I get by trying to be perfect? This? This fucking pain? Because I’m tired, and if I tell anyone they’re gonna think I’m just a little useless, and broken doll. Just another problem in their life, but tho it’s not like I’m not already a problem in my parent’s life. </p>
<p>Well get your fucking ass out of ass Amelia, you have to go to class. </p>
<p>The only good thing I think I’ve ever done in my life is that I’ve arranged a room just for me in Hufflepuff, so I have to my ass up in this shit! </p>
<p>You wanna know what? I’m gonna put on the most attractive uniform I have, it already past the time that I should dress, the way that I want not how Carter wants me to dress.</p>
<p>A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts, but before I could even move she enters my room. Alexis Zabini, aka my best friend of all time. I don’t really know how we became best friends, but I think it was when I was hiding from my mom and she founded me since then we are close. </p>
<p>-Hello earth to Amelia?! Ames! - Lexi called me </p>
<p>-Yes, yes I’m here, I have to put some clothes on, Lexi, move to please - I am the only one who can call her Lexi according to her </p>
<p>-Yes, you do - she said moving to my closet -but not any clothing, you have to be sexy for the new teacher! - she said looking through my wardrobe </p>
<p>-What new teacher? - I really need to spend more time outside my bedroom </p>
<p>-What?! You don’t know?! Oh, Merlin, is the new potions teacher, I don’t know what is he’s name but people are saying he’s a real hottie - FOUND IT- like I was saying you could have something with him, couldn’t you? - she said with that little malicious smile on her face </p>
<p>-What?! No, Lexi, he’s probably twice my age, besides that, I have a boyfriend, remember? - Well, I fact about Lexi is that she absolutely hates Carter </p>
<p>-Ugh, don’t about that little shit in my presence anymore, indeed why you guys didn’t break up again? </p>
<p>-Because… - the truth is that I don’t even know - I don’t know either. I mean he changed so much, and I’m just tired of it, you know? - I said catching a uniform </p>
<p>-Well, them you will break up with him today, you need a break for him, and for being real he’s really scary, Ames. </p>
<p>I put a white t-shirt, and left some buttons unbuttoned, and leaves the tie a little messed up, one thing I always noticed a lot about myself was my breasts and my hips are the only things I love about me. And also a skirt wasn’t really short but it was something. </p>
<p>Lexi and I went down to the Great Hall to eat, when I saw carter I looked away, I'm sure the whole breakfast he drew holes in the back of my neck. When we were going to the class he pushed me to an alcove I told Lexi that if I didn't show up in 5 minutes she should look for me, I was really scared of how he might react. </p>
<p>-Amelia, why are you avoiding me? And for fucks sake go change that look, you look like a whore. </p>
<p>-Carter, we should break up - I said avoiding looking him in the eyes </p>
<p>-What did you just say? You- Fine them, I was going to break up with you at some point, you are not even god for a blowjob, bitch - He said squeezing my arm too tightly, it felt like my blood flow was starting to stop pumping. </p>
<p>-Carter, stop…- My thought was starting to running out of air</p>
<p>-Get of her - A voice said behind me. Lexi. - I said get your fucking hands out of her. Now, you fucker -  She said with her voice dripping with rage </p>
<p>Carter finally let me go and walked away. </p>
<p>-Are you okay Ames? - I just murmured “yes” and then we went to the dungeons </p>
<p>Opening the door we saw that the entire class was already there and also the teacher and … OH MY FUCKING MERLIN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok so probably most of the chapter will be narrated by me, and sometimes by Amelia or even Draco. </p>
<p>sorry but I couldn't wait for the spicy 😝😈 and also this is probably the longest chapter I will post but who knows right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was him. Professor Malfoy as wrote on the board, his hair is so soft and Merlin looks at those biceps and he’s so tall, while Amelia is 5’0, professor Malfoy is 5’11. </p>
<p>-You two are late, excuses? - Professor Malfoy had a cold expression on his face, with his extremely rigid collarbone</p>
<p>- I had to get rid of her toxic ex-boyfriend - Lexi shrugged</p>
<p>- Lexi! - Amelia said with a shrug and looking at my robes to avoid the stares and whispers of the class, that certainly knew of my relationship with Carter. </p>
<p>A lot of students started to murmur </p>
<p>- Silence! Now you two sit down - He said pointing to the tables </p>
<p>While he was teaching she really couldn’t keep her eyes out of him, and she didn’t even notice that she was getting wet until he gives the class a potion to do: exitiale venenum potio (fatal poisoning potion). Amelia finished first of all of the students. She had always excellent grades, principally in potions. The minute she put the potion in a bottle, she walked to his desk, which was a very bad idea, her legs were literally shaking. </p>
<p>When she put the bottle on the desk he didn’t even look up at her, he just said “detention with me tonight” she was going to open her mouth to say something, but she shut it in the second he looked at her, with narrowed grey eyes, indicating for her to think very well if she was going to answer him. So she put a cold mask on her face and walked with anger to her table, she never got a detention in her entire life. </p>
<p>When the bell touched, she left the room furious, noticing all the male eyes in her skirt that got a little stuck in her ass, she slightly put her middle finger behind her back for all the boys in the room, making Lexie fall into a deep laugh, screaming “That’s right girl, shown them!”  but she didn’t notice was the look that professor Malfoy gave to her. </p>
<p>After all the classes, Amelia was finally in her dorm. She had just got out of the bath and fuck she was still wet, Amelia always liked her desires to be done by men but this time she couldn’t help herself. </p>
<p>She left her towel drop on the floor and got it in front of the mirror, examining herself she started to put her hands on hardened nipples, a groan escaped from her mouth, and suddenly there was Professor Malfoy with his big hands and thick fingers passing over her nipples and slowly moving down her abdomen to her clitoris. Fuck. That was good he started to draw circles in her clitoris, while all she could do was whimper for more when suddenly, he stuck his index finger slid all the way into her pussy, she let out a cry, more like a sob, her eyes started to water, he was still rubbing in circles her clitoris while pushing his finger fast and hard. </p>
<p>“More, faster- AAAH” She screamed when he added another finger pushing harder and faster, she couldn’t handle anymore, she was coming, she knew, but that orgasm would be hard. </p>
<p>“Professor Malfoy, I- I‘m coming” She screamed </p>
<p>“Come, come to me Amelia, let me see how beautiful you are with your own fucking” He 3whispered in his thick voice but at the same time with a hoarse voice, and that was it, she came, and hard. </p>
<p>She staggered on wobbly legs to the bed and noticed she just had an orgasm by the image of her own teacher fucking her with his finger. She was fucked. </p>
<p>She cleaned herself and walked to the dungeons, and she stopped there. In his classroom, she took all the strength she had left and knocked on the door. I passed a few moments and she thought nobody was there until he opens the door for her. She murmured a “thank you” when he stepped away from the entrance so she could pass. And there was she in his classroom with him alone. The door closed. </p>
<p>-Uhm, I can’t sit here? - Amelia asked trying to don't stutter</p>
<p>-What do you want Amelia? - he asked starting to walk in her direction, she looked at him confused </p>
<p>-What do you mean Professor Malfoy - she said avoiding his eyes, swallowing </p>
<p>-Call me Draco, Amelia - </p>
<p>-I, um - </p>
<p>-Go ahead, you can say it - He said slowly </p>
<p>-Draco - Finally looking in his eyes </p>
<p>- Such a good girl, tell me, Amelia did you really think I didn’t see the way you looked at me the whole class? - He whispered in her ear</p>
<p>Their mouths were so close, she wanted to grab him and lock his lips into hers, she could feel the cold mint breath from his mouth</p>
<p>-Tell me something would you like me to touch you? Because I won’t not if I don’t have a verbal answer so try your best to answer me, Amelia - He said licking his lips. </p>
<p>Why not right? I mean she wouldn’t tell anyone, neither him so why not? She pleasured herself just with thoughts of him touching her, fucking her with just his fingers, Merlin she was liking him. But that doesn’t matter anymore, it was she and him now and she couldn’t and wouldn’t let him go not now that she had the shot.</p>
<p>-Yes </p>
<p>And then there was it, she grabbed his nape, and locked his lips to her’s, Merlin felt amazing, it tasted like vanilla but there was so much fire in that kiss, but at a point, they  began to gasp, so her interrupted the kiss and put his lips on her neck, sucking it, it would be purple tomorrow but she didn’t care, not anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went down on her weak point, and she moaned, she was sure he smiled on her neck. Their bodies were grinding against each other, she felt his erection and smiled on his shoulder, taking it by his button pants and pressing it into his palm making him growl in her hair. And in a second there he was kissing, and she started and undid her tie, he broke the kiss </p>
<p>-Are you-</p>
<p>-I’m on the pill and yes, I’m one hundred percent - Amelia interrupted him with a smile on her face, putting her lips on his again. </p>
<p>He breaks the kiss and went on knees, and pull the skirt down in one move when he sees the black panties he kisses instantly, Amelia bites his lips to stifle a groan, he starts to rise, reaching for the hem of his shirt, and taking it out slowly as he kisses his abdomen when he finally gets up he attacks her breasts that are being held by her black lace bra, which it and easily frees. Her nipples last wave at him, and he promptly attacks them, sucking and kneading them repeatedly. He gets up to get a full view of her naked, she blushes when she realizes and tries to get her shirt to cover herself, but he is quicker and takes her wrists and examines her body again</p>
<p>- So beautiful - he murmurs with a smile on his face making Amelia blush</p>
<p>He ripped her panties and add a finger in her opening, making her gasp deeply.  </p>
<p>-A little girl so wet, what are we going to do with it?  -he whispers in her hair.  </p>
<p>-FUCK ME DRACO FUC-  AAAH - She was cut off by Draco's dick getting into her wet pussy, and Merlin was so big. Amelia could tell he was 11 inches, and it was so thick she didn't know how it would fit in her pussy</p>
<p> - Calm down love, you don't need to take everything at once, we'll have a lot of time for that - He said adjusting himself in her gap, when he adjusted himself on her, they both gasped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco started to move faster and harder, she craved her nails in his back making him growl, and thrusting faster and faster, their skins beat against each other, the sound was intoxicating. Amelia couldn't handle anymore she was about to explode </p>
<p>-Cum, to me Amelia, be the good girl, that you are and spill your fuck on my dick - he screamed </p>
<p>-Draco I- I’m fuck I’m coming, FUCK - She screamed and and wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself with her wobbly legs. But at the second she camed, he did too. </p>
<p>-FUCK AMELIA! - He let his fuck and let his cum slide inside her pussy and cradle her in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her disturbing body against him and apparated them to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>